memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Mars Defense
Episode 1.06 "INVASION" (Space) The Home Fleet is at impulse speed heading towards the outer edge of the Terran system to keep the Borg fleet from approaching the inner sector of the Terran system, Federation attack fighters flyby the Enterprise as the fleet keeps going. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) Sir incoming message from the USS Carolina their reporting trouble with their gyrostablizers Commander Lefler says looking at the engineering console as she turns to Captain Martin to report the transmission. Tell them to drop back and make repairs bring up the Sojourner to reinforce our lines Captain Martin orders Lieutenant Sito to do. Aye, sir Sito says looking at the console. That's the second ship to drop out of formation Ensign Johansson says to herself. Captain Martin walks down and leans on the helm console and looks at her. You keeping count Ensign Captain Martin says looking at her. Ensign Johansson sees him. Uh no sir just saying that if we keep losing ships we're not going to have a Home Fleet to fight the Borg fleet Ensign Johansson says looking at him but before he could encourage her the ops console beeps. Captain picking up a distress call from Vulcan their in need of help a Borg fleet is heading their way and they don't have enough ships to defend their world, and I'm getting a hail from the Intrepid Ensign Johansson says as she looks at her console then at the Captain. On screen Captain Martin says to Ensign Johansson. The viewer shows the bridge of the Intrepid. Typhuss did you get that distress call from Vulcan? Captain Martin asked Captain Kira on the viewer. Yes, I just got my new orders the Intrepid has been ordered to join the Federation fleet at Vulcan says Typhuss on the viewscreen. What about the defense of the edge of sector 001? John asked Typhuss as he looks at the main viewer. My fleet will stay here, I said the Intrepid was going to Vulcan not my fleet, I have to go now, Intrepid out says Typhuss on the viewscreen. (USS Intrepid , main bridge) Lieutenant Wellington, take us out of the Terran system at full impulse then set a course for Vulcan at warp nine point seven says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Wellington. Aye, sir course set and heading out to Vulcan Lieutenant Wellington says as she inputs the console. Typhuss hands Samantha a padd. What do you think of this officer, Commander Martin Madden, I'm thinking of making him our new first officer says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Sam looks at the padd. Hmmm, he was first officer onboard the USS Enterprise for a week before John was promoted to first officer, and since then he's had an impressive record I think he'd make a great first officer Typhuss Samantha says looking at Typhuss. Comnmander Madden is the first officer of the USS Talos and the Captain of the''Talos'' wants him to stay on the''Talos'' for two more years before Commander Madden can become our new first officer says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Do you know the Captain of the Talos? Samantha asked as she looks at Typhuss then back at the padd with Commander Madden's record on it. No, why do you ask, Sam? asked Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Just wondering that's all Typhuss Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. (Space, edge of the Terran system) The Home Fleet along with the 147th are awaiting the Borg fleet with the Enterprise in front of the fleet. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) The officers are getting ready for the coming fight while Captain Martin is thinking about his best friend Typhuss. Then Sito turns to him. Sir we're receiving a transmission from the USS Aventine its Captain Dax on subspace Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at Captain Martin. He looks at Kadan. Commander you've got the bridge Captain Martin says as he gets up from the captain's chair and heads to his ready room. (Captain's ready room) Captain Martin activates the monitor. Ezri where are you? John asked as he looks at the screen. We're searching for the Titan she forgot to report in with Starfleet Command, and I guess you're waiting for the Borg Ezri says as she looks at her husband. Yes we are Typhuss has gone to Vulcan to reinforce the Federation fleet there right now John says as he looks at the screen. She breathes. All right, John just be careful and watch out for the drones beaming in Ezri says as she looks at the screen on her side. I will and you too Ezri John says as he smiles. The channel closes. Red alert all hands battle stations Borg fleet approaching Commander Kadan says over the com system. John gets up from the chair and heads to the doors back onto the bridge. (Main bridge, red alert) Position of Borg fleet Lieutenant Sito Captain Martin says as he walks to the three chairs. She looks at her console. Borg fleet bearing 223 mark 889 on an attack vector and we're being hailed Lieutenant Sito reports to him. He nods at her to open the channel. "We are the Borg. You will be annihilated. Your biological and technological distinctiveness have become irrelevant. Resistance is futile... but welcome." the Borg says over the com.